Equatorial Guineaball
Dominant-party presidential republic |personality =A bit crazy due to corruption, very hostile to other countryballs (except Spainball) |type = Bantu countryball |gender = Female |language = Spanish French Portuguese|capital = Malaboball|religion = Catholicism Protestantism Islam |friends = Spainball Portugalball Cameroonball Nigeriaball São Tomé and Príncipeball Oil brother Argentinaball|enemies = Gabonball Cameroonball Argentinaball File_Peru-icon.png Peruball|likes = Oil, Spanish speaking countryballs, closing her borders, how rich she is, Portuguese, French, bragging to other African countries how rich she is|hates = Poverty, tourists, democracy, her people having an IQ of like 50|intospace = No|status = |imagewidth = default|founded = 1968|predecessor = Spanish Guineaball|notes = Cannot into HUE|bork = viva espanofranceportugues africa/ecuador ecuador}}Equatorial Guineaball is a Small countryball in Africa. She craves oil. She was adopted by Spainball and is the only Spanish speaking countryball in Africa ! (but other Spanish speaking countryballs don't know about her existence). She is part of the Bantu Family but doesn't like to talk with her brothers. History Equatorial Guineaball was an 8ball that evolved in a Bantuball and later discovered/adopted/colonized by Portugalball and Spainball there after. Franceball and Belgiumball also tried to make her join her colonial empire in Africa and this is why Equatorial Guineaball can speak some French and Portuguese, in addition to Spanish and her native languages. Nowadays, Equatorial Guineaball is a fully independent state since 1968. She is a dictatorship and one of the worst countries for freedom of expression in Africa (after Eritreaball). Like her neighbour, Gabonball, she can into oil but all the money goes to a small minority of her population who is very rich. Relations Equatorial Guineaball has no friends or real enemies due to her irrelevance and her very hostile attitude to foreigners (she closes her borders and don't want tourists in her clay). The only countryball who she talks is Spainball. * Spainball - Mama who protects me from Gabon. * Portugalball - Daddy who teach me how to HUE. * Nigeriaball - He has lot of oil too! * Angolaball - Half brother who loves oil and hates democracy like yo! * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Irrelevant and inoffensive hermano in the Atlantic. I am the only one who likes him besides HUE brothers. * USAball - You are of only country who gets Visa free access * Cameroonball - ¿Why not? * Argentinaball - Tio who protects me from Gabon. * Gabonball - My oil is the best oil of Central Africa, get out of my clay, corrupted shit! '''I am corrupted too! Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin How to draw Draw Equatorial Guineaball is almost simple: # Draw a left '''blue arrow in the basic circle shape # Divide the rest into three horizontal stripes # Color them of green, white and red # Draw in the white stripe the coat of arms of Equatorial Guinea # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Q9OMvOk.png|Guinea family Comic21.png 28bw7iw2298x.png QTxNZI5.png|Africa family VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sabias-que-guinea-ecuatorial-el-unico-pais-de-habla-espanola-1588027.png zh:赤道几内亚球 Category:Africa Category:French Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:HUE Category:Catholic Category:La Francophonie Category:Protestant Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Orthodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Chocolate Category:Hue Category:Equatorial Guinea Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Dictatorship Category:Democracy Haters Category:Independent Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Three lines Category:Plants Category:Small Category:Countryballs holding weapon Category:Pro Palestine Category:Low countries Category:Human rights removers Category:Oil Category:Multilingual Category:African continent Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Central Africa Category:Corrupt Category:Pro Israel Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:LDC countries Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Irrelevant Category:Pariah State Category:Pro Morocco Category:Equatorial Guineaball Category:UNball Category:Pro Kosovo